1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock of a pull-out and side-swinging lever-action type, in which a door handle is pivoted to a base body of the assembly so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and turned on its pivoted end.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a door locking handle assembly of a conventional type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,623, herein incorporated by reference, has a construction in which: a base body of the assembly is fixedly mounted on a door; a door handle is pivoted to the base body so as to be pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body and further turned sideward on its pivoted end after completion of its pulling-out operation; when the door handle is pulled out of the base body to assume its pulled-up or raised inclination position relative to the base body or turned sideward after completion of its pulling-out operation, a catch plate which serves as a door bolt directly or indirectly connected with the door handle is released from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element (i.e., door frame). In this type of conventional door locking handle assembly, a cylinder lock is incorporated in either the door handle or the base body. On the other hand, the door handle is pushed back rearward relative to the base body and held in its pushed-back or locked position in the base body.
In the conventional door locking handle assembly, an available space for mounting the assembly is extremely limited in each of opposite sides of the door to which the assembly is fixedly mounted because the interior space of a box or container for housing various instruments therein is relatively limited due to the presence of the instruments housed in the box. Due to this, it is necessary to considerably limit in size the projections of the assembly in opposite directions perpendicular to the plane of the door""s surface.
In order to fulfill the above need, it is necessary to reduce in thickness the assembly as a whole by reducing in thickness the door handle and in depth the base body. However, this forces a cylinder lock of the assembly to be small in thickness.
On the other hand, in a thin-type cylinder lock, since the number of sets of disc tumblers and/or pin tumblers incorporated in the cylinder lock as components of its internal locking mechanism is small, the number of available keys of the cylinder lock is naturally limited. Due to this, in the case where there are a large number of eligible users of the instruments contained in the box which is provided with the door locking handle assembly employing the cylinder lock in a condition in which these users are controlled through a computerized personal management system, it is difficult to use the conventional door locking handle assembly which employs the thin-type cylinder lock.
Although the conventional door locking handle assembly described above has been fully appreciated by users, a need exists in the art for an improved one of such door locking handle assembly, which is improved in performance.
Under such circumstances, the present invention was made. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door locking handle assembly, which is small in thickness as a whole and capable of providing a very large number of available keys of a combination lock incorporated in the assembly, wherein a large number of eligible persons or users of various instruments contained in a box or container provided with the door locking handle assembly are precisely controlled through a computerized personal management system.
It is possible to accomplish the above object of the present invention by providing:
In a door locking handle assembly with a built-in combination lock (19), the assembly being provided with a base body (1) which is fixedly mounted on a door (2), wherein a door handle (13) is pivoted to the base body (1) so as to be capable of being pulled out forward and pushed back rearward relative to the base body (1) and also turning sideward on a locking shaft (10) after completion of its pulling-out operation, wherein a rack (12) serving as a door bolt for the door (2) is directly or indirectly connected with the door handle (13) so as to be engaged with and disengaged from a receiving portion of a stationary frame element such as a main body of a box when the door handle (13) is pulled out forward and then turned sideward on the locking shaft (10) after completion of the pulling-out operation of the door handle (13), said rack (12) being slidably supported and guided in its up and down linear motion relative to the door (2), the improvement wherein:
the combination lock (19), which is provided with a plurality of marked dial discs (22), is incorporated in the door handle (13) and opened by turning each of the marked dial discs (22) a given number of times to establish a predetermined combination of marks provided in outer peripheral surfaces of the dial discs (22);
a locking member (24) for preventing the door handle (13) from being pulled out of the base body (1) is juxtaposed with an inner surface of the door handle (13) to pass through a central portion of each of the plurality of marked dial discs (22) of the combination lock (19);
a rotor (44) of a cylinder lock (43) is embedded in a lock sleeve (46) in a manner such that the rotor (43) is not capable of rotating relative to the lock sleeve (46), the cylinder lock (43) being embedded in the base body (1);
the lock sleeve (46) is provided with a locking projection (48) in its outer peripheral surface to make the locking projection (48) engageable with a lower-end latch member (35) connected with a lower end portion of the locking member (24);
both the marked dial discs (22) and the locking member (24) are resiliently pressed under a spring member (27), which permits the lower-end latch member (35) to be engaged with and disengaged from the locking projection (48) of the lock sleeve (46) when the rotor (44) of the cylinder lock (43) is turned to its locked and its unlocked position by means of a key, respectively, the key being inserted into a keyhole of the rotor (44); and
formed in the locking projection (48) of the lock sleeve (46) is a rear cam slope (50) for driving the locking member (24) upward against a resilient force exerted by the spring member (27) when the door handle (13) is pulled out of the base body (1) after the combination lock (19) is unlocked.